Base stations include a macro base station (Macro Base station, Macro BS for short) with higher transmit power and a capacity station with lower transmit power. Installing a capacity station indoors is a solution to extend indoor radio coverage of mobile communications. A main function is to improve indoor coverage, provide a higher service rate for a user, and reduce costs required for a high-rate service, so that the user is capable of accessing a core network through the capacity station by using various mobile terminal devices.
On an existing radio communications system, a terminal acquires required parameters, such as a cell selection/reselection parameter and a channel configuration parameter, through system messages broadcast by a base station. However, considerable radio resources need to be occupied to broadcast the system messages. For example, on a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), a system message is broadcast periodically, and the system message is transmitted at the maximum power all the time so as to ensure coverage. In the prior art, a method for acquiring a system message is provided as follows: When a system message change label included in a system information block sent by a base station indicates that the system message changes, a terminal acquires an updated system message.
However, in the method for acquiring a system message, when the system message of a capacity station frequently changes, considerable signaling overhead is still required when the method is used so as to frequently send a MIB (Master Information Block) and the updated system message, which increases power consumption of the capacity station.